Nine Red Scabbards
|affiliation = Wano Country; Kozuki Family |occupation = Samurai, Retainers |leader = Kin'emon |bounty = |residency = Wano Country |leader(s) = Kin'emon }} The Nine Red Scabbards are a squad of nine retainers of the Kozuki Family who served Kozuki Oden. They are led by their captain, Kin'emon. Overview The Nine Red Scabbards are said to be a formidable group of fighters, so the story of Kurozumi Orochi defeating them granted him the status of a great warrior. They are led by Kin'emon, a powerful swordsman with the ability to cut fire, that even the current leader of Wano Country's Yakuza, Kyoshiro, showed interest in fighting against. Members The Nine Red Scabbards consist of nine powerful samurai who all served Kozuki Oden as his retainers and as his strongest followers, as three of the members were described to be worth 100 men in battle. The group includes Kin'emon , Raizo , Kanjuro, Kikunojo, Kawamatsu, and Inuarashi and Nekomamushi of the Mink Tribe. The last member, Denjiro, has yet to reveal himself in the current time.. One of the members, Ashura Doji, abandoned his position as one of the Scabbards, now leading his own group of bandits under the name Shutenmaru. Despite his refusal to rejoin after Kin'emon's 20 years of absence, Kin'emon and the others have come to the decision to force him into being their ally again by any means necessary, even to the point of framing him for theft to force him back into battle. After the public execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie, Ashura started an informative conversation about the malicious administration in Wano. After showing what happened to their allies ten years before Kin'emon and Momonosuke's return, Ashura finally rejoined his team. History Past Kozuki Family Downfall 20 years ago, after Kurozumi Orochi and Kaido imprisoned Hyogoro and killed his wife and several family members, the latest of a series of heinous acts Orochi did while he occupied the shogun position in Wano Country, Kozuki Oden gathered his retainers for retribution. The shadow the ten samurai cast from the setting sun gave the retainers the name of the Nine Red Scabbards. On the way to Onigashima, Oden and the Scabbards were confronted by Kaido and his crew. After a ferocious battle, Oden and the Scabbards were defeated. They were then imprisoned in the Flower Capital and sentenced to death by boiling three days later. On the execution day, Oden made a deal with Kaido to let those who survive the execution go free and Kaido gave him an hour. Oden stood in the boiling pot of oil while holding the Scabbards over him with a piece of wood. Oden successfully survived for an hour, but Orochi summoned a firing squad to execute them. Oden threw the Scabbards far away from him. The retainers fled as Oden met his demise. In desperation, at least Kin'emon, Kikunojo, Kanjuro, Raizo, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and Kawamatsu headed towards Oden Castle in Kuri, as they believed Momonosuke's life would be targeted next. On their way, following Inuarashi and Nekomamushi arguing, the pair were captured by Orochi's subordinates, leading to the group believing they were dead. Having anticipated their plan, Kaido set the castle ablaze, leading to Momonsuke, Hiyori, and their mother Toki becoming trapped. Arriving at the inferno later that day, the Scabbards entered the castle and found the family. The group organized a plan for Toki to use her Devil Fruit ability to send her son and four of the Scabbards 20 years into the future in order to take down Oden's executioners and open Wano's borders. In case the plan failed, Hiyori would stay behind so the Kozuki bloodline could survive, leading to Kawamatsu staying with her while Toki transported her son and the four Scabbards into the future. As the castle was surrounded by enemies, Kawamatsu dug a hole into a water channel to escape with Hiyori unnoticed. For her final words, Toki made a vague statement in front of the burning castle, which Orochi interpreted as nine vengeful samurai appearing in 20 years on a moonlit night that will kill him and open Wano's borders, while others viewed it as a sign the Kozuki Family would rise again. Aftermath The group was publicly announced to be defeated by Orochi and the group was regarded as being killed and all burned alive in Oden Castle. Having doubts about Toki's final words, Jibuemon searched the ruins for the remains of the Nine Red Scabbards but was unable to find them. While Denjiro was believed to have survived, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi left Wano and returned to Zou barely clinging to their lives while continuing with their quarrel. After seven years of being taken cared of, Hiyori chose to part ways with Kawamatsu, resulting in Kawamatsu turning to suicide for failing his mission. However, upon arriving at Ringo, he encountered Onimaru defending the graves and after healing the komagitsune, Kawamatsu started gathering the swords of the deceased warriors in preparation for the war against the Beasts Pirates. He was later caught stealing and imprisoned in Udon's Prisoner Mines, where he was forced to only eat poisoned fish. A decade after Oden's execution, Orochi's opposition grew impatient with having to wait another decade to revolt, prompting Ashura to plead with them to continue waiting. Unsuccessful, he watched on as his allies sailed towards their target, resulting in them being killed. In Search of Allies Months ago, after 20 years had passed since Oden's execution, Momonosuke's group arrived at the ruins of Oden's Castle. Traveling around Wano, the group eventually encountered Jibuemon and were informed that allies of the Kozuki Family had tattoos of the moon on their ankles. Deciding to gather in secret, Kikunojo donned the alias O-Kiku and was entrusted with gathering intel of their enemies. The rest of the group set sail to recruit allies. After being spotted leaving Wano by the Beasts Pirates, they were pursued by the crew. Due to the group having no navigational skills, they were immediately shipwrecked on their way to Zou, leading to them losing their vessel and Raizo being separated from the group. Barely escaping with their lives, they drifted to Dressrosa. Kin'emon and Momonosuke pretended to be father and son to hide their identities. There, they were chased by Kaido's associate Donquixote Doflamingo, leading to Momonsuke hiding in a ship that departed to Punk Hazard. Kanjuro got captured in order to allow Kin'emon to pursue Momonosuke. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc After tracking Kozuki Momonosuke to Punk Hazard, Kin'emon encountered Trafalgar Law of the Shichibukai, who used his abilities to separate Kin'emon's body, until he was reassembled with the help of the Straw Hat Pirates, who also helped him locate and rescue Momonosuke. The two then traveled with them to Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc On their journey, Kin'emon explained he set his goal in Dressrosa to locate his friend, and then proceed to Zou for yet another ally. After finding Kanjuro, the two helped save the country from Doflamingo's reign, before continuing with their new allies toward Zou to reunite with Raizo and Momonosuke. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Upon reaching Zou, Kin'emon and Kanjuro were separated from the group and only joined later, much to the Straw Hats' fear of the samurai encountering the Mink Tribe. However, the truth about Kin'emon's allegiance with the minks was revealed. Momonosuke also ended the feud between Inuarashi and Nekomamushi. The relationship between the minks and the Kozuki Family brought upon the formation of Kin'emon's desired forces in the form of the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, and the group made plans to meet back at Wano Country. Wano Country Arc After Luffy's group arrived at Wano, they met Kin'emon at the ruins of Oden Castle, who revealed to them his true story. Shortly afterward, Kaido arrived at Kuri, and after Luffy lost to him, Kin'emon saw Ashura Doji at Okobore Town, and went with Inuarashi to try and recruit him but to no avail. Meanwhile, Raizo was sent to help Luffy break out of the Udon Prisoner Mines. After meeting an amnesiac Big Mom, Kikunojo traveled to the Udon region with her, Momonosuke, Tama, and Chopper to rescue Luffy. Back in Udon, Raizo encountered Kawamatsu and decided to break him out as well before being discovered and forced to hide. When the Beasts Pirates retired for the night, Raizo freed Caribou and reunited with Hyogoro, and the group decided to free other prisoners who are opposed to Orochi's rule. Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Inuarashi tried to entice a fight between Ashura's group and the Beast Pirates stationed in Bakura Town, resulting in Mt. Atama being set on fire and Ashura heading to Bakura Town for vengeance. Later, most of them witnessed the public execution of Shimotsuki Yasuie and broke down in tears at seeing his demise. This finally made Ashura open to talk with Kin'emon and Inuarashi. Back in Udon, Chopper's group arrived and caused a disturbance with Linlin attacking Queen. During their fight, Kawamatsu's cell was damaged. Using the commotion as a distraction, Raizo and Caribou managed to disable Udon's communications. With Big Mom regaining her memories, knocked out, and taken to Onigashima, Luffy was left free, and he planned to take over Udon. However, Babanuki turned the prisoners against Luffy. Raizo freed Kawamatsu from his chains and they reunited with Kikunojo, who forced the prisoners off of Luffy. On Hyogoro's suggestion, Raizo and Kikunojo revealed themselves to rally the prisoners, which they suceed in doing and take over the Prisoner Mines. Kawamatsu temporarily separated from the group to take care of some business. Elsewhere, Ashura showed Kin'emon and Inuarashi the graves of those who died fighting Kaido ten years ago. After recounting that event, Ashura decided to rejoin the Scabbards. Back in Ebisu Town, Kanjuro promised to give Yasuie a proper burial. Ashura took Kin'emon and Inuarashi to an abandoned port in Kuri and showed them ships they could use to transport their troops. Kawamatsu returned to the Ringo region, encountered Zoro and reunited with Hiyori. Meanwhile, Raizo's group in Udon gave a false report to Queen, and then caught Kin'emon about the recent events. Kawamastsu checked on the hidden weapon stash. The Scabbards (except for Nekomamushi and Denjiro) gathered in Amigasa Village along with several other key members of the alliance to begin a strategy meeting. As the day of the Fire Festival drew close, the Scabbards led the alliance in various ways. Finally, on the day before the battle, seven of the Scabbards headed toward their meeting place with their allies, only to find Itachi Port in ruins, with their allies absent and unable to be contacted. Trivia *While not explicitly stated, Toki's prophecy about nine figures coming to take back Wano Country from Orochi and the Beasts Pirates heavily implied to refer to the group. References Site Navigation fr:Neuf Fourreaux Rouges it:Nove foderi rossi es:Nueve Vainas Rojas pl:Dziewięciu z czerwonymi pochwami Category:Organizations